Letting Go
} Season 3, Episode 2 } Episode Information Air Date February 15, 2013 Written By Cameron Henderson Directed By David Slade Previous Episode Bad Occurence Rising Next Episode History Repeating Summary Among many minutes from Detroit, Eric thinks and implies to Kristina that she's only using him to create a specific army of slaves to help her exterminate the world of werewolves. Laughing at the matter, Kristina corrects of Eric by informing him that she's not bringing together a civil coven of slaves, but comrades in the making. She also explains that werewolves are known to have conscious of nothing they decompose or attack while in their wolf form. Kristina makes it clear that a world without untamed and powerful creatures would be less cataclysmic towards society, which Eric also implies that vampires are also considered untamed, and are known to feed extensively. Kristina replies with such laughter and accepts his opinion, while she whispers "I Love You" while Eric gazez at her impulsively. Ethan and Faith inform Kristina that Nyla is considered manipulative in sorts of ways and has quite an ego with authority that ranks over her. Eric replies that they believe they can handle that in a well-like manner if she behaves as necessary and accept the offer, which leaves Ethan and Faith in a blissful state of mind. Returning home with Gordon as they were dismissed, Destiny heals from her internal wounds of giving birth and begins to assist Gordon on what his diet should contain, which she begins to feed him human blood (which is required if a hybrid is born of pregancy reasons). Knowing he will have to teach him how to learn to live and consume the blood of animals, Vincent begins to reflect on how he could accomplish that, which he seeks advice from André who informs him that a true hybrid can still consume the human foods of some sort, but in order to survive, blood must be his manatorial intake forever. Vincent understands where his responsibility lies and he implies to Destiny that he will be a full grown adult within' a week due to his automatic advance maturity rate, due to the fact that he's also immortal. Preparing for what he has in store for Gordon, Vincent begins to plan out day-to-day events that his son will enjoy while learning to hunt the accurate way among humans. Having her life under control which took amounts of time to adjust to the life as a vampire, Kate suggests to Michael that she's ready to return to college and that they both can together. Michael informs her that it's a possibility that she's ready to return, but he doesn't want to over-exaggerate the fact that humans surround the whole campus and that she could lose who she is within and slaughter an innocent victim. Michael states to her that he can't take that risk as of now, which Kate agrees because she acknowledges that newborns aren't over the immediate thirst after two weeks. She replies to Michael that she should intake as much as she can while the craving is conscious within, which leads to them both leaving the residence and heading to the mountains to hunt while Kate remains temporarily a newborn. Arriving at the location of their ancestor's burial ground, Jamia informs Ayana that she could feel the prescense of their power all around them in each close perimeter. Discovering the location where the power of their former family is engraved , Ayana and Jamia become to perform a spell which is channeling all of the power within' the graves of their ancestors. Beginning to hear voices while chanting, they begin to perform the spell, which the voices gets louder, painful and exhausting by the minute. Beginning to hear screams of the past witches who were also burned at the stake, Jamia & Ayana both begin to bleed through they're noises constantly and as a result, they begin to scream loudly and painfully as well. Feeling that the spell is working and receiving many warning messages from their ancestors, (insisting that they use the power for the better means of life and greatness) the chanting comes to a conclusion and the voices begin to die down. Ayana and Jamia open their eyes to see that their job has been accomplish and completed, as both celebrate by accumulating the weather into thunder clouds. Questioning Camille about how she feels within' for the incoming student Scott, Matthew and Wesley convinces Camille that she should get to know him and go beyond her academic studies and enjoy getting to know someone's she's attracted to. Having the courage due to her bestfriends, Camille walk's out to the football field and notices Scott during several plays that occurs. Scott sees Camille out on the field and proposes his team to take a break, while they both converse. Camille informs him that she doesn't come off like this, which Scott also admired her honesty. She asks him if they wouldn't mind grabbing dinner and a movie one day, which Scott accepts and replies to her that he'll pay and informs her that she appreciates the time of day she's giving him, leaving Camille blushing that she had what it take to approach a man without being nervous. Just getting to the designated location that the unknown source informed Isabella to travel to get a lead on Eric and where he is heading to next. While asking different individuals if they had any knowledge of Eric and Kristina recently being at the specified location, Isabella used her instincts to discover that everyone around the perimeter has been compelled not to say a word towards the whereabouts of Eric. While she feels that no help can be given, Isabella departs and leaves the area wondering where he would be heading along the eastern seaboard. Viewing that Isabella stopped by to question the whereabouts of her ex-fiance, the waiter privately calls and informs Kristina that Isabella has been looking for them and figuring out several locations of their recent visits. Hearing that Isabella has still been on thier trail after discovering from several sources as well, Eric informs Kristina that he will handle it, which Kristina has a hard time believing due to his love for her and Eric quickly replies that he doesn't favor that life no more and Kristina has a hard time excepting that but gives Eric the chance to prove it after their negotiation with Nyla is complete. Discovering Nyla at a recognition event, Eric and Kristina approaches her and begins to tell her of what their plan is and that if she insists on helping the newly assembled coven, Nyla quickly denies and is pinned against the wall by Kristina and she states that she must rethink her answer before there will be total damage Kristina will cause ineffectively. Nyla soon agrees with Eric blushing of her acceptance while Ethan and Faith welcome her in within' the coven of nomads. Remebering what he stated to Kristina, Eric quickly departs to handle Isabella and inform her that her trail of finding him will soon end. Leaving his home to meet Ariana for dinner, Dominic is approached by two unknown men that goes by Ryan and Nick whom introduced themselves when they spotted Dominic. He begins to smell their scent and figures what they may want from him due to the fact that they are also lycanthropes. Nick informs Dominic that they would want him and Destiny to join their newly established pack since their not registered with any other. Dominic informs that he's not interested in getting involved with no pack of some sort neither is Destiny. While Nick demands him that he should reconsider, Dominic informs him that he'll kill the both of them if they don't leave his residence with unworthy behaivor. Nick implies to Dominic that he's made a huge mistake by declining his offer which leaves Dominic grinning with non-remorse. While at work, André get's the company of two major businessman that want to offer him a position of corportate manger to all known banks in the New York City area which leaves him astounded and happy with his final decision which he agrees and accepts on the behalf of his family. Wanting to celebrate with Sariah for his huge accomplishment and offering, he calls and informs her of his monumental promotion and signifies that they should go out to a luxurious restaraunt which Sariah agrees to and replies that she'll be ready as soon as she leaves from helping Ariana out with her make-up and hair. André accepts and notifies her to text back when she's ready. Sariah begins to discuss with Ariana that if she still haves mutual feelings for Dominic, which she denies at first but begins to question her feelings for him and if they are returning to give her a sign. Sariah states to Ariana that she'll never know how Dominic will feel in return unless she confesses and acknowledge it while they have dinner or on their way to the movies. Ariana implies that she doesn't want to ruin what they currently have an friends, so she decides to bury the feelings within and have in mind just to enjoy the everlasting night with Dominic. Getting a call from a blocked number that she receives while heading back to the city, the source informs Isabella that she has a visitor hear waiting for her, which Isabella quickly rushes back to the location and upon her arrival, she unexpectedly sees Eric for the first time in 9 months. Eric acknowledges her efforts to find him but replies that he doesn't want to be saved which Isabella doesn't believe. She states that she discovered his latest artwork on the southern plantation and notifying him that if he keeps it up, there will be no saving him. Unaware that Isabella is not understanding what he means when he demands stop following him, Eric quickly lashes out on her and tightly chokes her against the wall and quietly states to her "let me go". Reaching the result of her getting hostile, Eric quickly vanishes without any further appearances and Isabella is left in complete shock and devastated of how he became within' the months. Inevitably and quickly returning to Kristina, Eric holds his word which Kristina knew he would but still can tell that he cares for his old life, which Eric quickly denies. With a further approach, Kristina gives Eric a word of advice by stating everytime he consumes the blood of humans, it will be easier to let go of his past life and whomever came along in it. As Ethan, Faith and Nyla announce to Kristina where their last former companion Hayden is located, Kristina states that the path of which they are taking will not be a road to turn back and surrender themselves to fear. As they all agree to the statement, Eric is left in a mode of deep thought which leaves him speechless. Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Ashley Thornton as Kristina Jaden Smith as Gordon Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Jake Gyllenhaal as Nick Cam Gigandet as Ethan Julianne Hough as Faith Jurnee Smollett as Nyla Julian Morris as Ryan Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Soundtrack 1. Come Home- One Republic featuring Sara Bareilles 2. Animal- Neon Trees 3. Geraldine- Glasvegas 4. Currency of Love- Silversun Pickups 5. The Ladder- Andrew Belle Category:Seasons Category:Films Category:Episodes